Room Mates
by Harry-Draco-dreamer
Summary: Harry and Draco are forced to be room mates! Something happens on the first night that changes how Draco feels. But what about Harry? Yay you just can't wait to find out! Love you all! spulsh splash fluffy yaio H/D
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Room Mates

By: Harry-Draco-dreamer

! Not meaning to sound like a perv but for Harry and Draco I kind of am! He he! Well I hope you like it!(n_n)

Note from the author: I'm not really sure how long I want to make this story but I was sitting in my room when a Fluff filled seen of Harry and Draco came into my head and I needed a story so I could tell you all! But it might come along a more bit into the story cause it was really hot~ lol

* * *

Preface

* * *

"There's not much we can do now, Albus. He's just not safe in the Gryffindor dorms anymore, he was almost killed!" an unnerved Professor McGonagall said, walking quickly towards the headmaster's desk.

"I understand the circumstances, Minerva." Professor Dumbledore said as he paused to get up from his desk, moving toward a large black stone cabinet full to burst with interesting little nick-knacks and magical toys that flew in different directions when he opened the door. He started rummaging through them intently. "But what do you suggest we do?" He glanced at her knowingly, and turned back, moving his hands smoothly, searching through the cluttered shelves.

"We move him somewhere safe; somewhere in the castle where people can't find him—" Professor McGonagall started.

"Exactly, somewhere no one would expect him to be." Dumbledore cut in with a devious glint in his eye. He had known she was thinking this and had already formed a plan in his head. "Draco Malfoy has been cast out by the Slytherins and there have been many death threats towards him since he switched sides, is that correct?" He asked suddenly, smiling slightly at the surprised look that took over McGonagall's face.

"A-ah yes, there has be— I believe so…" She said uncertainly.

"They should live somewhere no one would expect them to be… Maybe that room would work out well… Ah! Here it is!" He said finally, pulling a small, dark blue fluttering toy bird out of the shelf.

"Wait, them? You don't mean—" She gasped.

"Yes, this is the best we can do at the moment…" Dumbledore smiled an old friendly smile at Professor McGonagall's cod fish expression. He brought the small bird to his lips and whispered to it. The bird nodded slightly and flapped its wings once before disappearing out of the office door.

* * *

Chapter 1: Getting use to things…

* * *

"Harry, are you sure you're alright?" Hermione whispered, looking at him with a worried expression that had been planted on her face since Harry had been attacked by a young, eager Death Eater trying to prove himself.

"Yeah mate," Ron chimed in, taking a breather from stuffing his face to join in the conversation. "You haven't taken one bite of your food…"

He gestured toward Harry's untouched plate of delicious looking mashed potatoes, chicken, and salad. Compared to his own dissolved mess of whatever food was in arms length that was smeared over his plate as if he shoved his face in it. "Yeah guys I'm fine, I just had a lot of things on my mind…" Harry said before taking a bite of chicken. Realizing how hungry he was, Harry eagerly started dismantling the meal in front of him.

* * *

Across the hall alone, about three feet distanced from the rest of his house, Draco sat staring intently at his rival. This is not what he had wanted. He thought that by switching sides, even though he had done it so he could fight for the freedom of the Wizarding world and so on, he had thought that, that would have Potter treating him normally or possibly acknowledge his existence, or at least yell at him about being a traitor and giving away information to You-Know-Who.

However that's not the case; here he sat alone staring down the happily eating raven-haired boy, being completely ignored… I mean, what did he have to do? Jump up and down on the table yelling 'Harry! Over here! Notice me! I joined your side! Don't ignore me! Okay?' it was bloody embarrassing that he actually considered doing that, well in a different, less embarrassing way like going up to Potter and asking why he was ignoring him. Utterly pathetic. But what could he do? The blond sighed and poked at his food with a fork, no intension of eating crossed his mind.

The Great Hall door opened slightly letting a small dark blue bird slip in. It looked around for a second before duplicating and sending one bird toward the Gryffindor table and the other toward the Slytherins.

Harry and Draco both got up a second later and started walking toward the Great Hall exit, they froze when they saw each other, then after a few seconds, causally walked out the doors together. After a minuet of walking in the same direction, Harry rounded on Draco.

"What do you want?" he asked hotly, Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing, could it _be _that we were just walking in the same direction? Or does everything need to revolve around you Potter." Draco said icily before he could think; damn he should try to be nicer. Harry glared for an intense second before turning and walking away. Draco's heart ached a bit as he watched Harry walk away then thought, what the hell, and ran to catch up with the boy.

A second of silence passed before Draco spoke up, "So where are you headed?" He asked nicely. Harry's whole body froze in shock, 'Malfoy's never talked casually with him...' He thought then shook it off and answered.

"Why would you care?" He asked hotly.

"Oh, you know the usual mild curiosity and small conversation starter." Draco answered smoothly, not showing the over whelming spark of happiness that floated through him having Harry's full attention. He smiled inwardly to himself. Harry saw the smile and instantly smiled back finding Slytherin's smile irresistible. Draco's heart flipped over five, seven times at the beautiful full teeth smile Harry was giving him; the blond flushed red and looked toward the ground, his hands clenched by his sides, must resist all urges even the unexplained ones.

Harry on the other hand was feeling very foolish, smiling at someone who was looking at the ground and could not see him smiling and what's more smiling at his enemy. He sighed and Draco looked back up at him, slowly releasing his tension.

Harry looked forward up the hall, "I'm going to the Headmasters office; a small blue bird told me he wanted to see me…" He answered calmly and looked at Draco who was gaping at him. "What?" the green-eyed boy asked.

"Ah! Me too, the same thing. I was called to the Headmaster's Office by a small dark blue bird," He answered slowly.

"I wonder what he wants to talk to us about…" Harry said quietly.

"Good evening gentlemen." A thin high voice came from in front of them making both boys jump. Professor McGonagall stood by a large stone gargoyle, "This way please." She gestured to the gargoyle and both Harry and Draco walked awkwardly into the small space. "_Dragon Tea_." Professor McGonagall said seriously and then stairs appeared. Harry and Draco looked at each other before walking up.

* * *

They nervously stepped towards the large door to the headmaster's office. The door was fifteen feet tall giving you the feeling of looking at the horizon when you stared straight up at it; the door was a dark cherry color and had gold vines tracing up both sides joining at the top and curving back down to make the handles. Harry stepped forward, a hand gripping the golden leaves that made up the handle and pushed the door open slowly. The boys took a breath and stepped in.

"Ah, there you are," said a gentle voice. "Please come and take a seat." Professor Dumbledore said gesturing toward the two comfortable looking indigo armchairs in front of his large, somewhat cluttered dark chocolate brown desk. They moved forward uncertainly, Harry taking the left chair, leaving Draco to take the right and a joyful looking old man in the middle beaming at them from behind his desk.

"Truffle?" he asked gliding his hands, like a model showing off a new car, over a small bowl of hazelnut chocolate truffles.

"Ah, no thanks," Harry answered quietly. Draco reached out, unable to resist the sweet temptation, and grabbed one.

"Ok I'll just get to the point," Dumbledore said in business like tone. "Harry, you were attacked and Draco, there's a high chance you might be as well.

"Now for your safety we would like you two to move to a hidden location in the school. The location changes every once and a who knows, but that won't really apply to you of course." He pause waiting for the situation to hit them. It hadn't, so he went on. "You'll wear these necklaces; you won't feel them and their impossible to get off. They'll allow you _both_," He emphasized the word to make them realize what he was saying.

"To transport you to your room no matter where you are, all you need to stay is—"

"Wait! Professor Dumbledore, are you saying that we, as in me and him, are GOING TO BE ROOMATES?!" Harry said in alarm. Draco's breath caught in his throat, '_Can this be real?'_He thought in awe, his face clear of all emotion. '_Finally…'_Dumbledore sighed in relief.

"Exactly, now please listen closely because this is impor—"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Harry yelled in frustration.

"Harry please calm down, it's for your own safety…" Dumbledore said quietly, "Please listen because what I need to tell you is very,_very _important." He looked at Harry, who was slowly calming down. Harry smiled sheepishly over to Draco, in a 'didn't mean to offend' way; Draco blushed a little with a quick smile back, then looked towards Dumbledore, trying to hide his face.

"Okay, now to go to your room all you need to say is,'_Love, I'm home'_, and another—"

Harry burst in, jumping out of his chair.

"What! LOVE I'M HOME?! That is WAY too embarrassing! That would be so awkward to say in the hall—"

"Now Harry I'm sorry, but when the words have been chosen there is no changing them." Dumbledore said calmly and started again once Harry was back in his chair.

"Then to get out, all you need to do is say wherever it is you want to go, as long as it's not a house dorm. Alright this is also important; don't tell anyone where you're living, how you get there, or who you're living with." Harry looked like he was about to interrupt again so Dumbledore said quickly, "We will tell your houses that you have been moved out for your safety. And if you would like, you may take your meals in your new drom." Harry and Draco sighed in relief.

"Now I'm sure you've had an interesting day and would love to get to bed. Remember, you are to move in immediately; No going to your old dorms, everything was already moved to your new room. Good Night gentlemen." He said happily to them. They stood up, Draco grabbed two truffles popping one into his mouth with a happy sigh and handing the other to Harry, who happily accepted.

Walking out of the stone gargoyle, realizing they didn't get their necklaces' they turned to go back, only to find them firmly on their necks. Harry looked toward the blond, who nodded and they both whispered,_"Love, I'm home."_ and disappeared.

* * *

Draco's eyes were tightly closed leaving his ears wide open when Harry's voice filled them.

"Wah! This place is awesome!" he exclaimed. Draco peeked one eye open and found himself gaping at the room, not that he wasn't use to big rooms, it was just even the dining hall in Malfoy Manner wasn't near this classy.

There were two rooms connected by two steps that lead to a large opening in the wall that had a silk black curtain that could separate the two rooms, but now two large white gold ivy rings held it back. The smaller of the two rooms was the study; it had one large dark cherry couch and a small cream armchair in front of a black stone fireplace. The floor was marble and the walls were a wine red, with four black book shelves placed around the room. Two tables, one was a long oak table with two chairs for studying, and the other was dark red circle table with two small black chairs for meals, probably. The second and larger room was the bedroom; it had two twin beds place next to each other but in an opposite angles, one dark ruby red, and the other emerald green, they were both draped in a white canapé. The walls were black and the floors a dark red wood. In addition to the room, there was a small white door that led to a large white tiled bathroom. (Sorry it's so long I wanted it in detail damn it!)

Harry yawned and went to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth. Draco took in a deep breath, inhaling the new room and the change. '_We at least'_, he thought,_ 'he won't be able to completely ignore me anymore…' _Walking up the steps, Draco went over to the dark green bed where a large dark brown chest had just appeared in front of it; the blond pulled out some pajamas and waited for Harry to be done in the bathroom. '_This is going to take some getting use to…'_

* * *

End of Chapter One

Please review what you think and criticize my writing, because no one I know is interested in Harry Draco love, and if I write that's all I want to write about so I have to learn some way and would be happy if you helped me get better!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Strange times, give strange feels…(cute)

* * *

Harry stared at himself in the mirror, feeling somewhat self-conscious which was weird, and somewhat embarrassed to go out of the bathroom, which was just excessively strange. Had it anything to do with Malfoy being out there? Yes, that was almost too obvious; it had everything to do with him. However, that was really the strangest thing about the whole situation.

Maybe it was because he was just so horrified that he had to share a room with Malfoy that he had Goosebumps. No, he actually didn't ever _really_hate him to begin with, it's just you got to stand up for your friends… Maybe it was— Wait Malfoy needs to get ready for bed too, Harry could almost feel the almost impatient glances the blond was sending at the door. Which was also strange, he didn't think he would have ever be at all in tuned to Malfoy's emotion. He took a deep breath; sudden feeling very tired and was now very glad tomorrow was Saturday.

* * *

Draco could feel the awkward and nervous waves of emotion rolling off the bathroom door, leaving him wondering what Potter was thinking. Moreover, if he was actually feeling that, or was in just himself? He could only barely tell the difference. The door opened slowly, and all awkward nervous feeling washed from the air when Harry walked out smiling slightly guiltily and apologized for taking a long time.

"Ah, no it's okay." Draco said trying hard to keep his breath steady, looking at the handsome saver of the Wizarding world, wearing long black pajama pants with a sexy crimson tank top that showed off his tanned -from quidditch- muscles.

Harry walked over to his bed and jumped on top of it his arms folded behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. Draco hurried over to the bathroom closing the door quickly pressing his hands to it, blushing wildly. He turned, a small click behind him said that the door had magically locked itself; slowly he started stripping off his clothes.

What in the hell was going on? When had Potter ever been so sexually attracting? He turned the shower on seconds later the water started streaming, slowly he stepped in.

"Not that I care." He said to himself quietly, So Potter was hot EVERYONE knew that, nothing to be worked up about… He let the hot water drizzling over his face float the thoughts away.

Few minutes later, the bathroom door open and steam pour out reviling freshly washed and not troubled Draco Malfoy wearing a silk green-collared long sleeved pajama shirt with black buttons and silk black pajama pants that made his pale sin glow. He had his towel draped around his shoulders and slightly dryed his white blond hair with the end of it.

He froze when he saw Harry sleeping quietly on his side, never bothered to get under the covers, his left arm bent slightly curling one hand by his head and another placed on his hip. Draco regained control and walked over to his bed calmly placing his towel down onto it. He pecked one eye over at Harry and suddenly felt his whole body being pulled toward him; he walked over slowly and knelt down by the side of the bed.

Slowly, carefully, he reached out. Feeling mildly curious if Harry's messy black hair was as rough as if looked, his figures slid across the tan cheek realizing with awe that Harry's skin was warm, so warm that you just wanted to melt and stay there forever. However, reluctantly his fingers moved on toward their goal, but no roughness came to them just ridiculously soft hair that you could stroke for hours.

Suddenly a warm hand gripped Draco cheek, snapping him back in to reality, had Harry woken up? He glanced quickly but the eyes were still shut as they had been minutes earlier. Except they seem to be getting closer… Draco didn't have to think before the incredibly soft lips of non other than Harry James Potter, meet his. Everything was dizzy as Draco readied himself for his brain to start working again, though two seconds went by, time stood still.

Then as soon as it happened Harry realest him, sending Draco flying backwards hitting into his own bed his hands clasps tightly around his mouth, blushing with a color that matched Harry's sexy tank top. His sliver eyes bulging eyebrows stuck to his forehead, just staring the calmly sleeping boy. That had been his first Kiss! And it was given to Harry?! He screamed, though not angrily. After a few long minutes, he slowly climbed into bed replaying the scene repeatedly in his head. Three hours past and his mind drifted to sleep.

* * *

Harry woke up at 8:30 (am) against his original plan to sleep in and when to go take a shower, feeling his lips slightly remembering the weird dream he had, had, which just added to the momentum of strange and weird feelings he had been having since he moved in here. He walked out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later in a black t-shirt and dark gray jeans, his emerald eyes trying to focus on a blurry shape of Draco.

He put on his glasses watching the shape of Draco come into focus and wondered slightly if he should wake up Draco for breakfast but remembered when Draco had sighed in relief when Dumbledore had said they could eat in their room, and decided against it. He went into the study and looked around again hardly believing he was now living somewhere so beautiful, and then whispered "_Great Hall_." Then disappeared.

* * *

9:00 o'clock rolled by then slowly Draco opened his eyes foggily the room came into focus, and unfortunately so did the memories of last night. He shot up in bed and looked around, no Harry, he felt somewhat relieved and somewhat lonely. He got up and walked over to the study and looked toward the clock, 10:00 am, he'd missed breakfast by two hours… Something caught his eye and he found a mountain of tasty foods on the dark red circle table.

Draco sat down stiffly, and plopped a small chocolate muffin into his mouth.

He was not stupid, just reluctant to allow himself to realize the reason why his heart started to pound when he thought of Harry's face. Moreover, why he was always so happy whenever Harry's full attention was on him, whether they were fighting or— Nevertheless, maybe he should just be truthful to himself the way he had not been for six years, he had always been lying and tricking himself when it came to Harry.

Draco jumped out of his chair and whispered "Lake Side." Disappearing, then reappearing next to the Lake by a large oak tree that had been his special spot since he had come to this school, the quiet place he could think. The only place he would allow himself to tell himself the truth.

The blond shook his head preparing himself for the impacted.

_I Draco Malfoy_, he thought to himself, _have and always have had a huge crush on Har— _

"Malfoy, oui!" Yelled a familiar voice, which sent shivers of pleasure up his spine. He looked up from where he had sat next to the lake, and saw Harry running up to him. Happiness spread unwillingly throughout him making him forget what he was saying.

He smiled at the approaching figure, Harry froze remembering his dream then shook his head and popped down next to Draco. The tense air lightened, "When did you wake up?" Harry asked lightly.

"Around ten, why?" Draco answer happily, completely unaware of the ice cracking off creating a new relationship between the two "enemies".

"Well I would have woken you up earlier," Harry said unknowingly flirty. "But I thought you might want to eat in the room..." He smiled weakly.

"Yeah, thanks for that. I needed to work something out…" Draco said in a tone that said don't ask. Harry didn't.

"Oh! I forgot to ask, the other night," Draco frozen, _Had he really woken up?_He thought in panic "I think I could feel," Draco swallowed down his heart, waiting to be punished. "Kind of sense what you were feeling, like when I was in the bathroom, I could feel you getting a little impatient…" Harry trailed off, Draco eyes widened this was not what he was expecting.

"A-a yeah you know I think I could to, I could feel when you were kind of nervous before coming out of the bathroom." Draco said looking in amazement, when Harry blushed slightly before announcing.

"We have to go talk to Dumbledore!" They both whispered "_Head Masters office,_" and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Woot! I was actually was not planning to continue this story but I read the review and just felt an overwhelming sense of happiness and I just had to continue! Thank you~!

**I ASK FOR YOUR HELP**

**Oh and has anyone, ANYONE, ever read a fanfic where Harry and Draco turn into Ferrets? Because I read that before I was a member and I CAN'T REMEMBER THE NAME! It was so good and I never got to read the end! I've been searching forever but I just can't seem to find it! All I remember was it had fluff in the summary and wasn't very long maybe 1,000 words but that might have chaged! Therefore, I thought I'd ask for help! **

**PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU KNOW WHAT FANFIC I'M TALKING ABOUT!**

Harry Potter IS NOT MINE SO STOP ASKING! Lol!

Enjoy! This one is fun!

* * *

Chapter 3:

An increasingly uncomfortable meeting with Dumbeldor.

* * *

Pop!

Harry and Draco came crashing down onto the Head Masters desk, in a very uncomfortable position.

Harry was lying on top VERY pointed and hard objects that poking up onto his back, and there was something on top of him that press the objects even harder into him.

When Draco noticed he was sprawled across the Gryffindor; his head went very fizzy with the warmth of Harry's body under him and couldn't move.

A small groan from the raven caused Draco prop himself up on the desk in order to see if he was okay. Harry's eyes were closed and twitched lightly an unhappy look craved into his face. Draco moved forward until his face was next to Harry's, with his heart beating rapidly, he put his ears next to the Gryffindor soft pink lips to see if Harry was breathing normally.

Warm breath spread a crossed the Slytherins ear trickling its way on to his cheek. Draco bit back a moan. He maneuvered his legs slightly in effort to get closer to the other boy. Harry held his breath and his eyes shot open.

Harry stared wide eyed at the blond, His face flushed in a dark red. "D-Dra-Draco, Your leg is…"He shuddered with a mixture of pleasure and freaking out. Confused, Draco looked toward his legs; one was calmly placed on the side of the desk. The other was calmly rubbing against Harry's cock… DEAR MERLIN!!! Draco head screamed.

Draco looked back at Harry wide eyed. Harry stared at him helplessly. The Slytherin started shifting around frantically in effort to move his leg.

Harry moaned again his breath hitching "Dr-Draco! Please STOP!" He was panting quietly, so his voice was shaky and quieter than he had wanted. Draco's whole body was fill with Harry's pleasure, he almost didn't want to stop. Nevertheless, Draco stopped immediately and looked lustfully at the raven. Their faces were nose to nose. They stared at each other wide-eyed both a deep shade of dark red. Draco remembered how soft and irresistible those lips had been and started to lean forward. Harry did not attempt to stop him until…

"Hahem."Both boys shot up at the new voice clearing its throat. Professor Dumbeldor looked up from his chair, for the first time ever, at a loss of word. The students looked at each other for a small second before Draco scrambled off Harry.

Harry quickly got up off the table too, and they both sat down in the chairs blushing wildly, and trying to look anywhere but each other. There was a long very awkward silence.

Dumbeldor took a few deep breathes, recovering from the very juice scene, and smiled happily at the two of them. "Looks like you're trying to get the hang of your necklaces… I guess you've learn you have to be precise and you should imagine exactly where want to be.. Or else…" He wanted to say 'Something like this could happen.' However, he thought that might be counterproductive.

The boys stiffened slightly at his words blushing again._ Well the at least they caught the gist of my point..._ Dumbeldor thought happily. "So what's the point of this happy little visit?" He asked them happily, he wanted to add 'Besides the fact you two wanted to show me you weren't enemies anymore.' However, he thought again it probably would not be a good idea either.

Harry did a swift glace at the blond, who refused to look anywhere but his hands, and sighed. "We came to talk to you about our necklaces…" The Gryffindor said reluctantly, not wanting to be the first one to speak. "Ah, yes. Very wonderful pieces of work… They will not come off till school is over I'm afraid…"Dumbeldor said with a small smile.

"No that's not what we're wondering…" Harry said quickly.

Then Draco thought, _I'll be Damned if I let Ha-Potter have all the spot light!_ "We wer—" Harry started, "We were wonder if the necklaces let us know what the other was feeling?" Draco butt in. Harry look over at Draco annoyed, The Slytherin looked back smug, their eyes met went wide and they looked away again blushing.

Dumbeldor stared at them confused for a long moment. Harry and Draco shifted uncomfortably under his incredulous stare. "Are you serious? I told you that they did. When we were talking about the arrangements, were you two not listening? " Dumbeldor asked mildly annoyed. They missed the twinkle in his eye.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" They both yelled at the old wizard. "I did you two were just simply not listening." He said with a dismissing wave of his hand. Harry was about to argue when Draco step in. "Okay, we weren't listening, can you tell us a bit more about it?" The Slytherin said airily.

"Well you already know most of it, you can both sense the others emotions quiet clearly. So if you get hurt feeling by someone your partner can kind of feel what you're going through…" He answered calmly, 'Or if one feels large amounts of pleasure the other will feel equally aroused!' He snigger to himself lightly, _Lots of my thought today would have made though two very uncomfortable, if you think of it I'm being their match maker!_

"It is usually however big of a feeling your getting, is how much the other person will feel it…"He smiled his old friendly smile at the two. "Is that all?" The old wizard stood up, his smile did not falter for a second.

"Yes sir," they said unsurely. Harry led the way out of the office with Draco close behind. "Today was certainly…addventful… wasn't it?" Draco said in a teasing way. They both started to laugh uncontrollable. After a minuet they straighten out and start to walk down the hall in a comfortable silence. What a day…


	4. Chapter 4

**Room Mates: Chapter 4!**

"WAHH! BE EVER SO EXCITED!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE MAN! CHAPTER 4! AHHHH!!! AND HARRY POTTER DOESN'T EVEN BELONG TO THE DREAMER!!"

"Why would that matter?"

"What? BECAUSE MAN! SHE'S JUST TRYING TO TELL PEOPLE THAT SHE DOESN'T OWN HARRY POTTER!"

"And?"

"……"

"And??"

"WHAT?!?!?! What do you mean AND!?!?! THAT'S WHY YOU PEOPLE SHOULD BE EXCITED!"

"WHY?"

"What?"

"I SAID WHY!!!"

"What are you talking about?"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"Well on with the show!"

"WHAT SHOW! WHY SHOULD I CARE IF SHE DIDN'T WRITE HARRY POTTER?!"

"ON, With the show!"

* * *

**Chapter 4**

What does it all mean?

* * *

Gay…

Harry rolled the phrase around on his tongue. His brain searched frantically to connect it with something, anything to help with his confusion. He had heard Dudley once call this young dark haired American movie star with a big mouth a 'faggot'. However, he had never thought too much about it.

Now all of a sudden he was contemplating what it actually meant. Here he was, a perfectly normal sixteen-year-old boy with all the hormonal changes that he could ever want and more, packed into his growing body. Even so, he had never really felt a desire to touch the opposite sex.

Now out of the clear blue sky he had been trying to figure out what this word meant to him, and why he was now noticing the way other bloke's pants clung to their arse in strangely exciting ways.

Harry couldn't help but wonder if this latest reaction was because of the new housing arrangement with a young –if he could say so- attractive Slytherin boy, that Harry might have had an interesting encounter with the other day. And yes maybe he had also had a weird dream that may have had him kissing the other boy.

Certainly, everyone had those days. So why was he so concerned in finding out why he had a comforting feeling when he thought of this phrase and person.

"Gay." He murmured testing out the word.

"What was that mate?" Ron asked. Harry jumped; he had momentarily forgotten anyone else was with him. He glanced around, trying to remember where he was supposed to be going.

"No, nothing I was just humming." He smiled back at Hermione and Ron, who shared a confused expression.

"So Harry how's the new dorm, better than Gryffindor tower?" Ron asked jokingly catching up with the raven.

"It's better than having to wake you up every morning." Harry teased, "But it can be a bit lonely." Hermione looked at him for a long moment.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"You seem a little off, is something on your mind?" she asked.

Harry looked at Hermione for a second. If anyone could help him work out his feelings, it would be her. Then Harry's eyes shifted towards Ron and he inwardly cringed; the redhead may be his best mate, but he definitely couldn't share this with him, yet.

"Nah, I'm just a little tired. You know, Snape and his potion assignments." Harry gave an exaggerated sigh, a smile tugged on his lips. Hermione hummed in a way that said she was not buying it.

"I know! Bloody Snape! The git thinks that what it takes to be a good teacher is to make your students collapse from exhaustion! I can't take it! Thirty pages of notes, potions, and study facts on the Trigerest Trifrost root, by tomorrow!" Ron spit in distaste.

"I found that project to be rather interesting. To think that the Trigerest Trifrost root, if brewed correctly, can heal any wound as long as it had an inch of skin left to connect it!" Hermione stated happily. Harry was relieved she was no longer watching him like a hawk.

"Can I write that down?" Ron asked happily.

"No Ron! Do your own work!" She snapped.

Harry drifted off again letting his two friend's arguing float into the background. He always felt a bit like a third wheel when those two started. Harry suddenly felt like seeing Draco. What class did they have together? He hoped it was soon.

* * *

Draco walked calmly into his Defense Against the Dark Arts class, being a few minutes early he chose a nice seat in the back and sat next to the window with a completely calm air about him. Well that's what it looked like on the outside but on the inside his mind was buzzing.

Merlin… What was Harry thinking about that was getting him so bloody confused? Draco has been feeling his room mate's confusion all bloody morning throughout his classes, and the worst part about it was something had been making Potter excited though-out the day. It made Draco look like a fool when he would jump in surprise -while walking down the hall- as an excited feeling popped into him.

Harry was clearly going through something. Something Draco had to stop. There was no way he could go on day in and day out with Harry's feelings bubbling into him like this.

'_Not that you really minded what had happened in Dumbledore's office_.' A voice reminded him.

Draco blushed and looked sternly out the window.

Suddenly the blond was hit by a warming sensation of pure relief; he turned his head in confusion to see The Golden Trio walking into the room. Weasley and Granger were bickering away walking down towards the front row while Harry was- Draco's mind stopped as his eyes were locked with those deep green emerald ones.

Their eyes stayed connected. All around them started to fade away and it felt as if they were the only two in the room.

"Oy, Mate is Malfoy giving you any trouble?" Weasley asked warningly, glaring at the blond.

Harry and Draco jumped in surprise from the unwelcome voice. Draco noticed Harry was now only three feet away from him.

"Uh, no." Harry said shaking his head slightly.

"Everyone file in, file in. Today we'll be studying something very interesting. Come on people find your seats." Clapped Ms. Cannon, the new DADA teacher. She had been placed into the school when the old teacher Dolores Umbridge had mysteriously disappeared. She was probably the youngest teacher at this school, looking to be in her early 30s.

Draco was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when he felt the warmth of another body next to his. Draco stared wide eyed at Harry who had just taken the seat next to his. Harry on the other hand was facing forward pretending that there was nothing different about the seat arrangement, only he felt a small blush creep on his face as he felt Draco's astonishment. The Slytherin started frantically to straighten out this new concept of thinking. But how could he make sense of this? Harry Potter, the child of light, had now just chosen the seat next to an ex-Death eater.

Harry's blush reddened as the whole class now was looking at him in amazement. Granger and Weasley both gaped. The Raven tried desperately to focus on the teacher and not meet anyone's eye.

* * *

Hehe what will happen next~ AH! It's so hard to think of things to do!! Everyone thank my beta Neko-jin! She added some words into this that helped a whole lot! THANKS NEKO-JIN!!


End file.
